Newland
---- | subdivision_type4 = Ethnic Groups | subdivision_name4 = | subdivision_type5 = Ancestry | subdivision_name5 = ---- | established_title = | established_date = | founder = | named_for = | seat_type = | seat = | government_footnotes = | government_type = Federal parliamentary representative democracy | leader_party = | leader_title = Prime Minister | leader_name = George James | leader_title1 = Deputy Prime Minister | leader_name1 = Hetty Ferreira ---- | leader_title2 = | leader_name2 = | leader_title3 = | leader_name3 = | leader_title4 = | leader_name4 = | total_type = | unit_pref = | area_magnitude = | area_footnotes = | area_total_km2 = 8,159,214 | area_total_sq_mi = 3,150,290 | area_land_km2 = | area_land_sq_mi = | area_water_km2 = | area_water_sq_mi = | area_water_percent = 1.2% | area_note = | elevation_footnotes = | elevation_m = 5,209 | elevation_ft = Mount Parlatopp 17,090 | population_footnotes = | population_total = 269,685,424 | population_as_of = | population_density_km2 = 00 | population_density_sq_mi= 00 | population_est = | pop_est_as_of = | population_demonym = Newlandian | population_note = | timezone1 = N-2, N-3, N-4 | utc_offset1 = | timezone1_DST = | utc_offset1_DST = | postal_code_type = | postal_code = | area_code_type = | area_code = | website = | footnotes = | area_metro_km2 = | area_metro_sq_mi = }} Newland (noo-lan-d) is a country compromising of 24 provincial territories which make up the mainland. It is on the east of North Occedonia. Neighbouring countries include Colonia, Recenia and the Centralis Islands, although Colonia is the only country to share a land border with Newland. The country is home to 169,685,424 residents making it the largest country on Nova. Newland also has the largest economy and highest GDP ranking of any country on Nova. Etymology Newland'' (noo-lan-d) first gained it's name when Canadian and British colonists sailed from the original landing site on the Centralis Islands and discovered it's shores. The name Newland derives from the two words ''New Land which is quite evident. History Discovery After, the original Nova landing site on the Centralis Islands, a vessel with crew of Canadian and British expeditionists left the port of Newearth Landing in order to find new land. They originally set off an easterly direction, but strong, stormy winds blew waters in an opposite direction, leading the boat north west of the Centralis Islands. It was led up what is now called Cooperative Bay and met land. The original settlement of the crew was named Helena Docks after the captain's wife, and they collectively named the new found land Newland. Helena Docks is now a suburb of the capital of Newland, Lagarde. Colonization In the aftermath of the discovery of Newland, British and Canadian expeditionists from the original Newland Landing spread out to colonise new territories and to populate them. Whilst the Canadian and British people moved mainly around the Cooperation Bay area, towards the more mountainous west and towards the plains in the north, other nations from Centralis Islands that migrated from Earth travelled to the new land to claim territories. These nations included: Australian, Spanish, Mexican, American, Brazilian, Filipino, Danish, Germans and Swedish. Australian Landings on the Rocoso coast and the northern tip of the Indie peninsula are the starter points for Australian expansion of Newland. Spreading east and south from the Rocoso landing, expansion stopped because of British and Canadian sexpansions surrounding it. In Indie, the city of Samoorlie, which is now the capital of Indie was the original Australian settlement in the region. Their goal was to reach the other settlement in Rocoso, so they push along the north coastline, only to be stopped by mainly British advancement. British & Canadian After the founding of Newland by the two nations on the original landing sight at Helena Docks. Provinces Newland is made up of 24 provinces which are all separate jurisdictions and have some power and authority within their borders. Although the federal government has overall power and mandates still apply to each of the 24 provinces. Category:Countries